The present invention relates generally to fueling systems, and more particularly to a fueling system for fuel cells.
Fuel cells use an electrochemical energy conversion of fuel (including but not limited to hydrogen, propane, methane, carbon monoxide, and the like) and oxidant(s) into electricity and heat. It is anticipated that fuel cells may be able to replace primary and secondary batteries as a portable power supply. In fuel cells, the fuel (usually containing a source of hydrogen) is oxidized with a source of oxygen to produce (primarily) water and carbon dioxide. The oxidation reaction at the anode, which liberates electrons, in combination with the reduction reaction at the cathode, which consumes electrons, results in a useful electrical voltage and current through the load.
Batteries powering electronic devices eventually discharge after continuous use and/or after extended periods of non-use. As a result, the user is required to replace and/or recharge the spent battery. In the case of portable electronic devices, the user generally needs to carry the additional batteries with the device. The additional batteries often are bulky and quite heavy. Further, the device generally shuts down during replacement and/or charging of the battery. Still further, if the battery charging requires connection to an alternating current source, the user would need to carry appropriate power cords and to be near the current source.
Some electronic devices incorporate a hydrogen fuel cell system connected to a battery. Generally, the charge/recharge systems for these electronic devices have some drawbacks. Some recharge systems generally start a reaction to form hydrogen gas. However, if such systems are oriented such that the reactants break contact, the reaction generally stops. This break in the reaction interrupts the recharge of the electronic device. As such, a device which is being recharged with such a system generally needs to be turned off before the recharging process begins. An additional drawback with these recharge systems is the reaction that creates the hydrogen gas does not always start immediately, thus causing a delay in the recharging process.